SON GLUES DADS BUTT TO TOILET SEAT!!! (Prank)
SON GLUES DADS BUTT TO TOILET SEAT!!! (Prank) is a prank/raging video uploaded onto the Violette1st channel on February 12, 2017. Plot The family is heading home from a buffet where Andy, William, and Bill overate and need to use the bathroom when they get home. They start an altercation over who should get to go to the bathroom first (since the house only has one bathroom), because neither of them can agree on who gets to go first. William complains (on two different occasions) that Bill ate excessive amounts of dessert, with Bill's excuse being that he likes dessert. Bill thinks he should be first, because he's the one driving. Andy wants to go first because he claims he's having diarrhea from the mashed potatoes he ate at the buffet. William wants to go first, presumably because he eventually needs to use the bathroom and (like usual) thinks he should get his way before everyone else. Bill tells Andy that he will pull over and let him go in the woods, but Andy refuses because he doesn't want to risk wiping himself with poison ivy and getting a rash. The argument causes William to start coughing again. As the boys continue their shouting match over who uses the bathroom first (along with William and Andy slapping each other twice on the way home), Violette complains that the boys eat like pigs and say they will no longer eat at buffets because she can't stand their excessive eating habits and their arguments over who uses the bathroom first. Bill tells Violette that he eats so much food at the buffet, because he is trying to save money. Then Violette attempts to offer a compromise like picking a number, but Bill refuses to participate, due to him demanding to go first, because of how stubborn and childish he is. Violette tells Bill, Andy, and William to pick a number between 0 and 50. However, Andy keeps stating that his number is "between 0 and 50", thinking that makes him the winner and he gets to go first. When they get home, William runs inside the house first and locks the family out to get to the bathroom first. Once the rest of family unlock the door and get inside the house, Bill rushes the bathroom to tell William to get out of the bathroom, but Violette tells him to wait his turn and let William finish, but Bill wouldn't be patient because he thinks he will soil himself saying "I'm telling you I'm gonna sh*t my pants!" if William takes too long in the bathroom and Andy impatiently replies "Would you think I'm not?!". Violette told Andy and Bill to wait for their turns but they refuse and still continue to wait impatiently. After Andy and Bill telling William to get out of the bathroom, William then exits the bathroom, but unknowingly to the other characters that he superglued the seat. Bill selfishly entered the bathroom to go, and after William showed the viewers the superglue, Andy, William, and Violette remained silent and went over to the bathroom door to discover that Bill had fallen victim to the glue. After Andy saying he needs to go the bathroom and Bill saying he needs to finish, Bill then discovered that he couldn't get up off the toilet seat saying "What the hell, I can't even wipe my *ss!" knowing the fact he got superglued to the seat. William showed his dad the superglue which made Bill so angry that William pranked him. They search for a way to get him off, which William suggested they cut off the toilet seat which angers Bill telling him to shut up and calling him a dingbat. Bill couldn't understand what was William thinking when gluing him to the seat. Violette told Andy or William to ask google how to get Bill off the seat, and they found that soap with hot glue can do the job. However, Andy refuses, claiming his phone doesn't function. The video ends with Andy laughing helplessly at Bill, and with Violette telling Bill they'd go to the store to get soap. William tries to control his laughter due to his bad cough. He also reminds Andy that he will have to go in the woods, resulting in the two of them laughing about it. Trivia * This video has more swears than any other raging video, with at least 4 uses of "sh*t", and Bill saying "How the hell am I gonna wipe my *ss!" several times. One Example: If you listen closely at 4:24 you can hear Bill yelling "You're gonna make me have a f**kin accident jerks." It's not easy to hear because Violette talks at the same time telling William and Andy to stop fighting. Either that or it was censored out. * This is often considered to be the funniest prank episode, due to the fact that at 10:02, Bill yells "WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T EVEN WIPE MY *SS!!!". * This is the second video featuring a scenario where Bill and William are in the car, arguing over who's using the bathroom first after a massive meal at a buffet. ** The only difference here is Andy is also in the altercation with them. * It is possible that despite needing to use the bathroom eventually, William decided to pull the prank on Bill just as payback for his refusal to allow him to use the bathroom first. * There is a possibility that Andy's claim where the mashed potatoes give him diarrhea is just the main part of his attempt to force Bill and William to allow him to use the bathroom first (unsuccessful of course) * This video isn't very kid appropriate due to Bill saying the "F" word, sh*t and *ss. Category:Swearing Category:Videos Category:Pranks Category:Bathroom issues Category:Driving Category:Being Locked Out Category:Videos Where Carly Makes An Appearance Category:Bill's Moments Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Adult Humor Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Arguments Category:Fighting Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Toilet